


Once, again, and always (Traducción)

by VANIAMONTOYA



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bloodplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Post-Episode: s01e11 Scarecrow
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-11 23:46:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18434618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VANIAMONTOYA/pseuds/VANIAMONTOYA
Summary: Mientras investigan una casa embrujada, Dean se hiere y todo lo que han estado conteniendo desde que Sam se fue a Stanford se está derramando.





	Once, again, and always (Traducción)

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Once, again, and always](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/471764) by nyxocity. 



> Post-scarecrow (1x11). Heridas, juego con cuchillo, juego con sangre muy suave.  
> Top Sam
> 
> ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE  
> TRADUCCION DEL FIC “Once, Again, and Always”  
> ESCRITO POR: NYXOCITY  
> LINK AL FIC ORIGINAL: https://nyxocity.livejournal.com/177371.html  
> TRADUCIDO POR: Vania Montoya

ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE  
TRADUCCION DEL FIC “Once, Again, and Always”  
ESCRITO POR: NYXOCITY  
LINK AL FIC ORIGINAL: https://nyxocity.livejournal.com/177371.html  
TRADUCIDO POR: Vania Montoya 

 

TITULO: Once, Again, and Always  
PAREJA : Sam/Dean  
RATING: NC-17  
PALABRAS: 4629  
RESUMEN: Mientras investigan una casa embrujada, Dean se hiere y todo lo que han estado conteniendo desde que Sam se fue a Stanford se está derramando.  
NOTAS: Post-scarecrow (1x11). Heridas, juego con cuchillo, juego con sangre muy suave.  
Top Sam

 

Han pasado tres días desde que mataron al espantapájaros en Indiana, y Sam no se siente bien. No es como si alguna vez lo hubiera estado, pero esto es diferente. No es el luto profundo de la muerte de Jess. No es nostalgia por dejar su vida en Stanford. Es algo diferente a eso. Algo más vital. Algo que no puede descifrar, algo que se desliza por las líneas de sus venas, arrastrándose a lo largo de su abdomen mientras las líneas blancas caen, milla tras milla, debajo del Impala.  
Encuentran una casa embrujada en lo profundo de Clearport, Ohio. Es una ciudad vieja, pequeña, del tipo que podrías perder de vista mientras pasabas. Es profunda, con tradición y familiaridad, y todos los habitantes de la ciudad saben de la casa que Sam y Dean están buscando, lo tienen claro, a pesar de que se niegan a hablar de eso cuando Sam o Dean lo mencionan, independientemente de las profesiones que pretendan ocupar.  
Tres niños de secundaria que pensaron que sería divertido pasar la noche en una casa embrujada, todos encontrados muertos, y ni una sola persona suspirara una palabra.  
Finalmente, van a la casa. Es hermosa, grande e imponente, la arquitectura victoriana se levanta contra un cielo iluminado por la luna. Dean agarra con facilidad la vieja cerradura en la puerta, hace una broma cursi y Sam no puede contener una sonrisa. Él sigue siendo el mismo Dean, y es casi tan reconfortante como molesto.  
En el interior, el mobiliario está cubierto con elegantes sábanas blancas y polvorientas, que solo hacen alusión a las formas que se encuentran debajo. Se separaron, Dean subió al piso de arriba y Sam registra la cocina y el comedor. En el comedor, Sam encuentra una puerta al sótano, pequeña y vieja, tan baja que tiene que agacharse para moverse a través de ella. Las escaleras crujen, la madera vieja y podrida que le hace detenerse, pero se mantienen.  
El piso del sótano está hecho de concreto combado, inclinado hacia arriba y lejos de la parte inferior de las escaleras. A su izquierda, hay un sello, un viejo pozo, probablemente, rematado. En línea recta, puede ver algunas pilas de periódicos viejos y mohosos apilados sobre una mesa. Un poco a la derecha, hay algunas cajas abiertas, periódico arrugado por encima de los bordes  
Él registra la habitación con la linterna, no encuentra nada más, suciedad y telarañas persistentes en rincones viejos, tranquilos y muertos. No está seguro de qué lo hace moverse hacia el sello. Es solo un sentimiento, instinto, conocimiento oscuro y primitivo en sus entrañas. Pone la linterna hacia abajo, reúne su voluntad y pone sus dedos debajo de los bordes. Gruñendo, esforzándose, se necesita toda su fuerza para empujar el círculo de concreto. Golpea el suelo como un anillo con una sentencia de muerte, y él cae desde el borde, jadeando, con el corazón acelerado en su pecho. El rayo de la linterna todavía apunta hacia la abertura y él espera, con el pelo levantándose en la parte posterior de su cuello, sus pelotas tratando de subirse a su estómago. Nada flota en el borde del pozo, sin manos fantasmales aferrándose al borde, tirando de un cuerpo incorpóreo.  
Agarra la linterna, se sienta de rodillas, respira hondo y se inclina sobre el borde.  
Nada. Nada más que lisas paredes blancas que descienden hacia la oscuridad más allá del haz de su linterna.  
Maldita sea  
Había estado tan seguro.  
Está de pie, moviéndose hacia las escaleras cuando escucha el sonido de algo explotando en el piso de arriba.  
Sam está corriendo por las escaleras, todo lo demás se olvida hasta que oye algo inhumano, un susurro contra su oreja, insidioso y pegajoso.

Hace tanto frío aquí abajo. Tan profundo. Mantenme cálido.

Se aferra al interior de su cerebro, le da vueltas la mente y se muerde con fuerza su labio inferior, obligándose a pensar.  
El pozo.

Casi se cae por las estrechas escaleras del sótano, la madera podrida se resbala por debajo de sus pies, tropezando hasta el final. Recupera el equilibrio brevemente en la parte inferior, empujando la pared. Da vueltas, corriendo hacia la abertura, no piensa, no tiene tiempo para pensar, se lanza sobre el borde, sujetándose con una mano. El concreto es áspero, mordiendo sus dedos mientras enciende la linterna hacia abajo.

Todavía no puede ver el fondo.

Arriba, muy lejos, Dean grita algo, palabras que Sam no entiende. Inhala, los pulmones se expanden y cierra los ojos.  
Los dedos resbalándose desde el borde, y luego no queda nada más que caer, el labio inferior atrapado entre sus dientes, apoyándose en la parte inferior. Mientras no esté demasiado profundo, todo lo que hará es romperse las piernas y ...

Golpea el suelo sólido con un golpe de su trasero, el aliento sacado de su cuerpo. Debajo de él, algo cruje, pedazos dispersándose, deslizándose. No espera recuperar el aliento, enciende la linterna hacia abajo. Un esqueleto, cráneo femenino. Está cerca, pero tendrá que hacer lo mejor que pueda.  
Se pone de pie, presionado contra la pared. Sal y líquido más ligero, cerrando los ojos mientras lanza la cerilla.

El calor lo quema, le quema la cara y derrite los extremos de sus zapatillas de tenis.

"¡Sam!" La voz de Dean hace eco en las paredes, y Sam levanta la cara, justo a tiempo para ser golpeado con una cuerda.  
Los restos siguen ardiendo cuando Dean lo levanta, calentando las suelas de sus zapatos, y patea hacia un lado, apoya los pies contra la pared y sube.

Las manos de Dean agarran las suyas, tiran de él y lo levantan. Descansa contra el frío suelo de concreto, ve a Dean, vivo, sano y completo, y es entonces cuando finalmente siente que puede respirar de nuevo.  
**

Sam está bien. Algunos moretones y rasguños que Dean insiste en mirar de inmediato, a pesar de que el hombro izquierdo de Dean está mojado y cubierto de sangre coagulada, cara marcada con rasguños finos y ligeros. Dean conduce duro y rápido de vuelta al motel, haciendo una mueca cada vez que gira el volante, y Sam se ofrece a conducir, pero sabe lo que oirá.  
Dean abre la puerta, no se detiene en su camino hacia el baño del motel, abriendo el botiquín de primeros auxilios en el mostrador. Sam lo sigue, puede ver la mirada de sorpresa en los ojos de Dean cuando levanta la vista y ve la cara de Sam en el espejo detrás de él. Sam no dice nada, se mueve al lado de Dean y se acerca, toma el botiquín de primeros auxilios de las manos de Dean. Dean lo está mirando, una expresión que Sam no puede descifrar en su cara.

"Déjame ver", dice Sam.

Dean mira a Sam por un largo momento, muchas cosas sin decir, luego se quita la camisa con una mueca de dolor. La tira al lado del fregadero y se gira hacia Sam. Todavía hay mucha sangre cubriendo el hombro de Dean, y Sam abre el alcohol y empapa un trozo de gasa con él. Lo desliza suavemente sobre la piel, quitando la sangre de los bordes, moviéndose hacia el centro, y la mandíbula de Dean se aprieta un poco. Hay pequeñas heridas punzantes dispersas desde el hombro izquierdo de Dean hasta su pecho, nada fatal. Cerca, sin embargo, tan cerca de su yugular, su arteria carótida. Si una pieza hubiera volado un poco más alto, aterrizó en su garganta en lugar de alojarse justo debajo de la clavícula ...  
Sam no ha hecho esto en mucho tiempo. No ha querido reconocer lo cerca que están de la muerte casi a diario. Maldita sea. Todavía no quiere saber. Esto es todo. Todo, aquí mismo; Todo lo que le queda por perder.

Enfócate, Sam.

Toma un respiro, dejando los pensamientos de lado. Regresando toda su atención a las heridas de Dean. Varios pinchazos, a lo largo del hombro y pecho de Dean, sangrando en una capa de rojo.  
Y entonces ... lo ve. Una línea ancha, blanca, vieja y descolorida a lo largo de la curva donde el hombro de Dean se encuentra con su cuello. Sam pone el pulgar sobre él y se pregunta de dónde viene.  
"Arpía en Indiana", murmura Dean. Parece incómodo, sus ojos no se encuentran con los de Sam.

Están a menos de un metro de distancia, ambos respiran un poco pesados, y Sam está bastante seguro de que la forma en que su corazón se acelera no tiene mucho que ver con que Dean esté herido.  
Es solo una de media docena de nuevas marcas. Sam pasa la punta de los dedos por el paisaje de la piel de su hermano, patinando ligeramente sobre otra que no reconoce; un pequeño estallido justo debajo del músculo pectoral derecho de su hermano, justo entre las líneas de sus costillas.  
"Sacerdote vudú", escupe Dean con voz grave y ronca. "Nueva Orleans. Me dieron con un maldito dardo de veneno".  
Dean nombra a cada una mientras los dedos de Sam se deslizan sobre su estómago, su cintura. Todas estas heridas, Sam no estaba allí para evitar que sucediera, o para vendarlas después.

Presiona su pulgar sobre la que está justo arriba de la cadera de Dean, la más fresca, aún desvaneciéndose de color púrpura, y cierra sus dedos alrededor de la cintura de Dean, levantando la barbilla para encontrarse con los ojos de su hermano.  
Ninguno de los dos respira por un segundo, solo mirándose el uno al otro.

"Sam—"

"Odio esta vida, Dean," susurra Sam, con voz temblorosa, y puede ver el destello de dolor en los ojos de su hermano por un segundo.

"Lo sé." La cara de Dean se endurece, se tensa, y Sam sabe que está a punto de abrir la boca, decir algo sobre la cursilería.  
Sam se levanta antes de que Dean pueda hacer más que respirar, agarrando la boca de Dean, el peso de su cuerpo detrás del beso, empujando a Dean contra la pared. La boca de Dean se abre, húmeda y caliente, sacando la lengua, hambrienta mientras se enrosca alrededor de la de Sam, las manos se acercan para agarrar los hombros de Sam. Dean lo acerca más, caderas con caderas, pecho a pecho, encajando como siempre lo hicieron, como si no hubieran pasado los últimos tres años.  
Y luego Dean lo empuja, empujando a Sam hacia atrás, sacudiendo la cabeza. "No." Dean dice la palabra como si fuera difícil para él, saliendo afilada de su garganta. Se aleja de la pared, con la cara puesta como una piedra tallada y resistente, y se gira hacia el fregadero, con los hombros de Sam fuera del camino mientras comienza a recoger los pedazos del botiquín de primeros auxilios y los pone en el mostrador.  
Sam retrocede, acalorado y aturdido. “Dean…”  
"No, Sam", Dean responde bruscamente, arrojando la cinta médica con más fuerza de la que necesita. "No estamos haciendo esto".

Sam siente que el orgullo y la ira se elevan dentro de él, el sabor amargo se enrosca en la parte posterior de su garganta, la sangre se acelera y calienta en sus venas. "¿Desde cuándo no?"  
"Desde que yo lo dije", le responde Dean, mirando a Sam mientras lanza las tijeras sobre el mostrador.  
"No te entiendo, Dean. Regresas, me metes a esta vida y luego ..."  
"¿No me entiendes?" Dean escupe, girándose sobre él. Su voz es gutural, irregular, con el rostro lívido de ira. "Tú eres el que se fue, Sam. Tú eres el que no llamó durante tres malditos años. Tres años, después de todo lo que hemos pasado. ¿Y no me entiendes?  
"¿Estás enojado porque no te llamé? Jesús, Dean. También tienes un teléfono".

Dean resopla, burlón, ácido. "¿Como si quisieras saber de mí? No me insultes, Sam". Dean se ha vuelto frío y tranquilo. "Me tomó tiempo suficiente, pero entiendo por qué te fuiste. Joder, lo entiendo", dice Dean con firmeza, el músculo en la mandíbula haciendo un nudo. Él asiente una vez, como si estuviera de acuerdo en que esta conversación ha terminado, y se voltea hacia el fregadero.

Sam puede ver el borde duro del cuerpo de Dean, líneas de tensión enojadas, movimientos tensos y agudos. "¿Crees ... crees que me fui por esto? ¿Por ... por ti?"

"Cállate, Sam." La voz de Dean es una advertencia baja.

"Dean ..." Sam se mueve detrás de su hermano, hasta que puede ver su rostro reflejado sobre el hombro de su hermano. Levanta las manos, apoya las palmas de las manos contra la espalda de su hermano, la piel es cálida y suave, mucho más suave de lo que debería ser. Siente que Dean se congela, los músculos se tensan. "Odio esta vida ..." susurra Sam. "Pero nunca te odié. Nunca fue por ti".  
Dean levanta la vista, se encuentra con los ojos de Sam en el espejo, y Sam recibe una advertencia de aproximadamente medio segundo, retrocediendo mientras Dean gira. El puño de Dean lo atrapa con un golpe de cabeza, con la cabeza girando, con un suave tejido dentro de su mandíbula atrapándose, cortándose contra sus dientes.  
Sam recupera el equilibrio, regresa la cara y se encuentra con los ojos de Dean. Dean está furioso cuando Sam pasa una mano por su mejilla, lengua en el corte y escupe sangre.

"¿Mejor?" Sam pregunta

Apenas levanta la mano a tiempo, atrapa el puño de Dean antes de que lo golpee de nuevo, caras a centímetros de distancia cuando Sam aprieta sus dedos alrededor de la muñeca de Dean. "No fue por ti, Dean". Sam lanza el brazo de Dean hacia él, sostiene los ojos de Dean durante un largo momento, lo deja ver todo y finalmente Dean gira la cabeza y mira hacia otro lado.  
"¿Dejarías de ser una maldita chica y sacar este cristal de mi pecho?"

Suena como una evasión, pero Sam conoce a su hermano, conoce la aceptación cuando la escucha.  
Sam esteriliza las pinzas, el alcohol, el encendedor, más alcohol, y es gracioso cómo todo vuelve tan fácilmente, sin necesidad de pensamiento, con las manos trabajando en los movimientos. Dean se apoya contra la pared para calmarse y Sam coloca una mano en la parte externa de su hombro para sostenerlo. Es como jugar a la Operación, tratando de no golpear los lados de la herida, pero Dean se estremece cada vez que se cierran las pinzas, y se necesitan un par de intentos antes de que Sam saque la primera pieza. La herida gotea un poco cuando Sam deja caer el pequeño trozo de vidrio en la parte superior del fregadero, y limpia la sangre con otro trozo de gasa, cierra la herida con una venda y alisa la cinta médica contra la piel de su hermano.

Él tiene cuidado, los minutos pasan lentamente, ambos comienzan a sudar. Sam retira el vidrio de una pieza a la vez hasta que siete fragmentos se encuentran en el mostrador.  
"El último", le dice a Dean. Es el más pequeño de los ocho agujeros, pero cuando empuja las pinzas hacia adentro, no puede encontrar el pedazo de vidrio.

"Maldición. Tendré que abrir el corte un poco más para que pueda entrar aquí, Dean".

Dean solo asiente, y Sam esteriliza el más pequeño de sus cuchillos. Es afilado, afilado hasta un filo mortal, pero él no duda. Ha estado haciendo esto toda su vida. Es más fácil que estudiar leyes en Stanford, incluso más fácil que amar a Jess. Él entiende esto. Está dentro de él, profundo como hueso y sangre  
Con cuidado, con tanto cuidado, la hoja aflojándose en la herida, una mancha roja alrededor de la plata reluciente del cuchillo. Está tan concentrado en lo que está haciendo que el sonido que hace Dean cuando lo empuja profundamente lo atrapa con la guardia baja.  
Él ni siquiera ha hecho el corte, todavía, pero retira el cuchillo, con los ojos mirando a la cara de su hermano. Dean brillaba con un fino brillo de sudor, las mejillas enrojecidas, manchándose de rojo hasta la garganta. Su labio inferior está atrapado entre sus dientes, los ojos cerrados, como si estuviera evitando el dolor. Está tenso, como si estuviera preocupado, pero ... pero ese sonido ... no fue dolor.

Sam se presiona más cerca de Dean, el cuerpo empuja ligeramente el cuerpo de su hermano. "Tendré cuidado", le susurra Sam al oído de Dean, y Dean se estremece, asiente.  
Sam coloca la punta en la abertura, presiona y rebana rápidamente, no más de un octavo de pulgada.  
"Joder," el temblor de Dean, el cuerpo arqueando contra la pared. Hay dolor en el sonido de la palabra, pero se enreda con tanto placer que golpea a Sam como un puñetazo en la tripa, el calor se precipita a través de él.

A Dean siempre le ha gustado el dolor, pero nunca por algo tan peligroso. Pero han pasado tres años, y Sam entiende. Vives con algo el tiempo suficiente, es todo lo que tienes; Empieza a ser parte de ti.

Deja el cuchillo a un lado, alcanza las pinzas. Dean todavía tiene los ojos cerrados, el cuerpo empujado contra la pared, sangre fresca goteando de la incisión que hizo Sam. Desliza las pinzas dentro del corte y las gira un poco, allí, un cristal, duro e inflexible. Lo atrapa entre los extremos, Dean siseó en voz baja mientras lo liberaba. El cristal cae al mostrador con un sonido de tintineo, y Sam lanza las pinzas, recoge una gasa y la alisa sobre la herida, absorbiendo la sangre. Lo cierra con vendas y cinta adhesiva, y los dedos se quedan en la piel de Dean cuando termina  
"Creo que te falto uno", Dean susurra.  
Los ojos de Sam se mueven por el pecho de su hermano, observando cada uno de los ocho pequeños vendajes. No hay más sangre, no hay más agujeros, pero Sam entiende lo mismo.

Todavía hay daño.  
Se acerca, toma la hoja y la gira entre sus dedos, con el borde brillando a la luz fluorescente del baño del motel.

Sam pone una mano contra el cuello de su hermano, el pulgar presionando el latido sordo de su pulso, los dedos rodeando la parte posterior de su cuello. Deja que sus ojos se deslicen a lo largo del pecho desnudo de Dean, su torso, y elige.

Coloca la punta del cuchillo contra el borde del pezón de Dean, y oye el súbito suspiro de los pulmones de su hermano. Recorre el filo de la hoja en un espiral lento, apenas arrastrando sobre la piel, separándola con las rebanadas más finas y poco profundas, con un hermoso remolino que se llena con el borde más rojo. Dean gime con el primer corte, el sonido se convierte en un largo gruñido mientras Sam sigue avanzando en espiral, dos veces, tres, cuatro veces. Es hermoso, fluye con el contorno de la estructura muscular de Dean, acentuándolo.  
Se mueve hacia abajo, traza el contorno de las costillas de Dean con una ligera presión de la cuchilla, los rasguños más superficiales, observa los pálidos labios de la herida con rojo, llenándose hasta los bordes y sangrando lentamente, con líneas carmesí en los pliegues casi invisibles. de piel. Corre su mano sobre la piel justo debajo del corte final, sintiendo el calor y el silbido de la repentina respiración de Dean, la flexión de las costillas, el arqueo de la columna vertebral, y es divino, la musculatura delgada y suave debajo de la piel bronceada, que solo se rompe por las marcas que Sam está tallando lentamente en él.  
Pone el cuchillo entre la siguiente separación de las costillas de Dean, lo hace de nuevo. Una, dos, tres, líneas perfectas corriendo con las líneas del cuerpo de su hermano.  
"Dios, Sam", Dean reza, se queda sin aliento y necesidad, y Sam alisa su mano desde el hombro de Dean hasta su vientre. Se inclina y baja la cabeza, con la punta de la lengua moviéndose, saboreando la sangre como cobre brillante, resbaladizo y pesado en su boca. Dean respira de nuevo, los deliciosos sonidos que se desprenden de él mientras se mueve, se ofrece a la boca de Sam por completo, y Sam obedece, lame lentamente cada corte delgado con amorosos palos de lengua, su hermano temblando y temblando contra él  
Lento, sin derramamiento de sangre hasta el estómago de Dean, Sam observaba sus propios movimientos con cuidado, trazando el contorno de la dura polla de su hermano a través de sus pantalones Dean gime; Suena tan caliente y grueso que Sam retira el cuchillo, lo cierra y lo introduce en el bolsillo de su pantalón.

No hay más tiempo para jugar. No ahora.  
Sam rodea la dura parte del pezón de su hermano con la lengua, chupándose los dientes y mordiéndolo, y Dean lo empuja, el pecho, las caderas y la polla. Joder, está muy duro, la polla presionada contra el muslo de Sam, deseando tanto, invitando a la boca, susurrando su nombre.  
Sam lo agarra, muerde ese dulce labio inferior y los gira.

Él sabe que no debería. Conoce todos los argumentos en su contra, legales y morales. Pero Dean está aquí, caliente y duro, respirando y deseando en sus brazos ... y nada de eso importa. Nunca lo ha hecho Nunca lo hará.  
Desliza las palmas de las manos por el pecho de su hermano, las yemas de los dedos se meten profundamente en los músculos de los hombros y aleja a Dean de la pared hacia la otra habitación. Manos empujando, empujándose unas contra otras, encontrando los viejos lugares donde encajan, y Sam gira, cae sobre la cama, sujetando a Dean debajo de él.  
Mordiendo, besando y tirando de los dientes por la línea del pulso de Dean, los dedos presionando el botón de sus pantalones vaqueros, y es un ritmo familiar, tan jodidamente familiar, pero el corazón de Sam todavía late en su pecho como lo hacía cuando tenía dieciséis años. Cuando hizo esto por primera vez.  
Él nunca se acostumbrará a esto.

Dean se extendió debajo de él, dispuesto y no del todo suave. Labios rojos con los besos de Sam, cuerpo marcado por las manos de Sam. Es cuidadoso mientras se abre camino por el cuerpo de Dean, los músculos se ondulan debajo de la piel con cada toque de la lengua de Sam, el roce de sus dedos. Gira su cabeza y muerde fuerte contra el hueso de la cadera de Dean, jugueteando con el estómago de su hermano. Dean no está herido aquí, y Sam puede tomarse su tiempo. Los dedos de Dean agarran su cabello mientras se desliza hacia abajo entre las piernas de su hermano, rastro de marcas rojas en el interior de los muslos de Dean. Palmas deslizándose contra la piel, empujando sus piernas hacia arriba y separadas.  
"Demasiado tiempo", susurra Sam, con la lengua abriéndose paso a través del calor del agujero de su hermano.

Se hunde, profundiza, la lengua se ensancha en la base, se enrosca en la punta, y Dean arquea las caderas, empujando contra la barbilla de Sam. Sabor espeso y almizclado del sudor, músculos calientes que se doblan a su alrededor. Dedos deslizándose a lo largo de la curva del trasero de Dean, arriba y más arriba, alojados en las caderas de Dean. Empujando la lengua con fuerza y profundidad, su hermano emitiendo sonidos que Sam sabe que Dean solo hace para él.  
Él nunca se acostumbra a esto, y es todo lo que entiende. Tiene mucho más sentido que cualquier otra cosa en su vida  
La polla de Dean, pesada en su lengua, con la boca extendida para tomarlo, los dedos trabajando a un ritmo constante en el trasero de Dean, las puntas rozando el punto más dulce, la lengua moviéndose debajo de la cabeza. Él sabe exactamente lo que le gusta a Dean, cómo lo quiere.  
Se sienta de rodillas, saca el cuchillo del bolsillo, lo coloca en la mesilla de noche y se quita la ropa.

Saliva en su palma, montando la curva de su polla hasta que brilla, y pone sus pulgares en el espacio detrás de las rodillas de Dean, se empuja y empuja hacia adentro, moviendo las caderas. La boca devora a la de su hermano, y siente el agudo siseo de la respiración repentina. Dean se convulsiona una vez, se pone tenso alrededor de Sam, y Sam espera, chupando el labio inferior de Dean, con las yemas de los dedos a lo largo de los cortes en espiral en el pecho de su hermano.  
Cuando Dean comienza a temblar debajo de él, sabe que es hora de moverse; se retira con las caderas, el calor del cuerpo de su hermano lo agarra como un vicio, como si no quisiera dejarlo ir. La cabeza juega con el borde y empuja, duro, profundo y rápido. Las uñas de Dean cortan medias lunas en la espalda de Sam y Sam se arquea en las garras de su hermano, sonriendo.  
"Sí así."

Él se acerca, abre el cuchillo. hoja deslizándose por la línea del pulso de Dean, su vida tan cerca que podría tomarla. Los ojos de Dean se cerraron, el cuello se arqueó hacia el metal, la cabeza se giró hacia un lado, ofreciéndole, piel y todo descubierto para que Sam lo tomara.  
Sam empuja fuerte con sus caderas, retorciendo el movimiento, atrapando el lugar que hace que Dean se arquee y gima como si nunca hubiera sentido nada jodidamente mejor. Sam recuerda la última vez que hicieron esto, cubriendo el cuerpo de Dean con moretones y mordidas desesperados, necesitando dejar algo atrás; el sabor amargo en su boca cuando su hermano lo alejo. Esto no es nada como eso.  
Su hermano mayor aquí mismo, retorciéndose debajo de él, rogándole a Sam que corte un poco más duro, joder un poco más profundo.

"¿Eso es lo que quieres, Dean?" Sam pregunta, con un susurro ronco mientras observa que la hoja se desliza en la curva de la garganta de su hermano, empujando hacia arriba en el espacio blando debajo de la mandíbula de Dean.

La boca de Dean funciona sin sonido, los ojos mirando a Sam, con los párpados medio cerrados y vidriosos por la necesidad. No puede hablar, con un cuchillo trazando la línea de su mandíbula, raspando líneas finas de sangre, la lengua de Sam siguiéndolo hasta que Dean se retuerce debajo de él, rogando con todo menos su voz. "Joder, te encanta, ¿verdad?", Susurra, follando profundamente en el cuerpo de su hermano, cerrando la boca sobre la suya.  
Dean está tan excitado, desesperado con ganas de mas, con los ojos entrecerrados por el calor, tanta confianza allí que casi duele que Sam lo vea. Está sudando, el amuleto juntado en el hueco resbaladizo de su garganta, y Sam se inclina, se calienta la boca de oro y se la chupa, los ojos mirando a Dean mientras levanta la cabeza, el amuleto todavía atrapado entre sus labios.  
Sam traza el ángulo de la barbilla de Dean, la punta del cuchillo se hunde en la barra debajo del labio inferior, y Dean gira un poco la cabeza, abre la boca y saca la lengua, lamiendo la parte plana de la hoja.

Sam deja caer el amuleto, un golpe seco cuando golpea el pecho de Dean. Se sienta sobre sus rodillas y arrastra la hoja lentamente por el cuerpo tembloroso de su hermano, a través de la línea entre sus pectorales, a través de los músculos de su estómago, arrastrando alrededor la forma caliente y gruesa de la polla de su hermano. Dean se estremece, las caderas se levantan un poco, y Sam se mete en él con fuerza, deja a Dean boquiabierto y con la boca abierta. La punta resplandeciente marca la piel, traza la vena central a lo largo, y Sam se queda inmóvil por completo, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la polla de Dean, levantándola.  
Con cuidado, con mucho cuidado, la punta simplemente tocando la abertura en la punta, y Dean tiembla con el esfuerzo de no moverse, gimiendo. "Jesús joder, Sam. Dios”. Sam deja la hoja allí, apoyada contra la piel caliente y delgada, los dedos trabajando en el eje, la polla enterrada profundamente en el cuerpo de su hermano, llenándolo, y Dean temblando como si fuera a separarse. Sam retuerce los dedos, los pulgares debajo de la cabeza y Dean se estremece, respirando con dificultad, los músculos sobresalen como cuerdas.

"Sí. Eso es todo ", respira Sam. "Dios, Dean. Tan jodidamente caliente "  
Sam retira el cuchillo, lo tira al suelo y acaricia con fuerza la polla de su hermano cuando Dean se viene, salpicando su vientre de blanco perlado, y Sam retira sus caderas hacia atrás, empuja con fuerza, la polla golpea dentro y fuera del cuerpo de su hermano mientras Dean se contrae, flexionándose a su alrededor, viniéndose tan jodidamente duro. Los dedos se deslizan sobre el pecho de Sam, aferrándose, y Sam cae contra él, fulminante en sus caderas y se enrolla debajo, chasqueando fuerte y rápido. El cuerpo de Dean revoloteaba a su alrededor, apretado, caliente y perfecto, y hundió sus dientes profundamente en el hombro de Dean, girando su cabeza, gruñendo mientras se venía.  
Después, se llame las marcas que hizo con sus dientes, sabe que mañana habrá un moretón, otra marca como las que Sam esculpió en el cuerpo de su hermano, como el amuleto alrededor de su garganta, marcas que dicen Sam, Sam, Sam.

Los cuerpos se empaparon de sudor, todavía estaban cerrados, y Dean aún está dejando que Sam permanezca aquí, como solía hacer en los días previos a que se dieran cuenta de que Sam se iba a Stanford. Sam sabe que no va a durar, no pasará mucho tiempo antes de que Dean le diga lo jodidamente pesado que es y que deje de intentar abrazarse como una gran niña, pero esas son solo palabras.  
Dean se sobresalta un poco cuando Sam mueve su peso, y Sam levanta la cara. "¿Está bien tu hombro?"  
"Está bien", gruñe Dean. Sam sabe que Dean diría que no importa, diría eso incluso si se estuviera muriendo.

"Le echaré un vistazo mañana", dice Sam. "Dean ..." toma un respiro, aprovecha la oportunidad, sabe que ambos lo saben, pero quiere decirlo de todos modos. "No me voy a ir ".

Los ojos de Dean se encuentran con los suyos, buscando a Sam por un momento, y luego su hermano asiente.

"Ahora quítate de mí, maldito pie grande".

Sam sonríe.

FIN.

FIC ORIGINAL: https://nyxocity.livejournal.com/177371.html

**Author's Note:**

> ESTE FIC NO ME PERTENECE  
> TRADUCCION DEL FIC “Once, Again, and Always”  
> ESCRITO POR: NYXOCITY  
> LINK AL FIC ORIGINAL: https://nyxocity.livejournal.com/177371.html  
> TRADUCIDO POR: Vania Montoya


End file.
